


Баллада об Эрике Грозном Убийце

by Anrinel



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrinel/pseuds/Anrinel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скучная деревенская жизнь надоела Эрику, а тут еще вокруг начинают происходить всякие непривычные события. В Скайрим вернулись драконы, страна на пороге гражданской войны, а еще в родной Рорикстед иногда наведывается Довакин - в одиночку или вместе с развеселым выпивохой Сэмом Гевеном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баллада об Эрике Грозном Убийце

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В тексте переплетаются события квестов "Незабываемая ночка", "Время лишений" и "Эрик Грозный Убийца".
> 
> 2\. Лошадку, которую можно купить в конюшнях Вайтрана, и в игре зовут Королева Альфсигра.
> 
> 3\. Четвертая Стена от лица Довакина.

Тёплый весенний ветер раздольно гулял над освещенными ласковым солнцем окрестностями Рорикстеда, перебирая молодую траву.

Бритта и Сесиль, прежде собиравшие цветы на краю поля, подбежали с возгласами:

— Эрик, Эрик, что там такое? Гляди! Что-то светится.

Девочки указали куда-то наверх, и он увидел — над западными скалами цвели струи золотистого света. Сияние усиливалось до тех пор, пока среди дрожащих лучей, словно провал во тьму, не проступила стремительная крылатая тень. Огромная и пугающая.

Близняшки притихли и схватили друг друга за руки. Эрик сложил ладони козырьком над глазами, пытаясь лучше разглядеть происходящее.

— Что это? — пискнула Бритта.

— Дракон! Я такого видела во сне, — громко прошептала Сесиль, и сестра тут же оттолкнула её:

— Опять врешь, ничего ты не видела!

— А ну живо бегите в дом! Прячьтесь в подвал! Немедленно!

Девочки послушно перебежали через поле и скоро скрылись в дверях родного дома.

А чёрный зверь сделал круг над Рорикстедом и, с пробирающим до костей рыком взмыв в высоту, полетел куда-то на север.

Раздались радостные возгласы, но напрасно: очередной раскатистый рёв прорезал воздух с совсем другой стороны — ещё одно крылатое чудовище поднялось над городком. Всё происходило слишком быстро, и уже несколько мгновений спустя сплошной поток слепящего жара обрушился на затрепетавшую землю, постройки и людей.

Дракон уселся на крышу одного из домов. Огненная струя вновь вольно прошлась по земле, оставляя чёрно-пламенный след и охватив ещё кого-то из не успевших скрыться. Человек пронзительно вскричал и забился в языках огня, но это длилось недолго.

Жуткий зверь издал очередной рык, взлетел и направил пламя на крышу под собою. Затем подхватил мечущегося по полю бычка, но почти сразу бросил — тот шлёпнулся о землю, и внутренности выпали из разорванного брюха. Дракон прошёлся по нему пламенем, а потом схватил подвернувшуюся корову и с нею унесся ввысь.

Сразу стало почти тихо.

Всё произошедшее Эрик уловил лишь обрывками, когда пытался загнать мычащих в ужасе коров в стойло. Где-то недалеко Эннис так же метался со своими козами. Лучше было б спрятаться самим, пока их не испепелили.

…Она прибежала со стороны вайтранской дороги. Женщина в черных доспехах, рогатом шлеме и с оружием наперевес. Эрик опознал в ней женщину поначалу лишь по громкому воинственному воплю — этот голос, хотя и низкий, не мог быть мужским. Мчалась по дороге будто сотканная из непроницаемой тьмы стремительная тень — совсем как давешний улетевший к северу чёрный дракон.

Эрик поймал себя на том, что не отрывает от незнакомки взгляда, правда, лица под забралом шлема почти не было видно. Она огляделась, затем подняла щит и постучала по нему боевым топором.

Он одёрнул себя, тем более что воительница ошеломляюще громко свистнула — аж уши заложило — а налетевший порыв походил на ветер от взмаха драконьего крыла.

— Стража! Почему люди на улице? Все по подвалам! Дракон вот-вот вернется! — она оказалась так же громогласна, как и стремительна. А потом обратила внимание на Эрика:

— Чего встал? Беги прячься!

Дракон всё еще парил где-то в вышине над западными скалами, и оттуда доносился его царственный рык. Эрик, видя, что опасность далеко, потратил несколько мгновений на слова:

— Я стреляю из лука и могу помочь!

Она в негодовании приблизилась и потрясла перед ним топором и щитом:

— Почти каждый видит дракона лишь однажды — в свой последний час. Прячься. Живо! Стрелы драконьей шкуре не страшны!

Рядом горела трава, алые языки плясали по брёвнам ближайшего заборчика, а на соседней крыше с оглушительным треском лопались горящие балки. Пламя продолжало терзать скрюченные почерневшие тела нескольких людей и растерзанную тушу бычка, невыносимый запах горелой плоти сжимал горло.

Коров и прочую живность успели загнать в стойла, но если и коровники загорятся, то какой был толк? ..

Эрик окончательно опомнился и побежал к дверям трактира, где обернулся, краем глаза заметив, как воительница повесила топор на пояс, закинула щит за спину, и в освободившихся ладонях вспыхнули яркие белые искорки. Магия!

Они с отцом спрятались в подвале и стали ждать. Сверху доносился лишь сильно приглушенный глас дракона и еще какие-то непонятные звуки, похожие на человеческий крик.

Спустя долгие минуты землю сотряс грохот падения чего-то огромного.

Они переглянулись, подумав об одном и том же. Отец решительно произнес:

— Невозможно. Кто мог бы убить дракона? Скорее уж соседская крыша рухнула.

— Не могла это быть крыша. Пойду погляжу.

Отец принялся отговаривать, но Эрик уже взбежал по лестнице.

Дракон распластался между домами, изломанные крылья подёргивались, необъятная грудь не двигалась, но, несомненно, жизнь ещё теплилась в огромном теле. Стражники не показывались — если кто-то из них остался жив. Поражённая природа затихла — ни шевеления листвы, ни ветерка, ни птичьих голосов, ни звона пчёл; только лишь слышались стрёкот догорающей травы да треск балок на одной из крыш. Вонь гари, копоти и горелой плоти плотно висела в воздухе. Всё это Эрик приметил, сбегая по крыльцу и осматриваясь, а горло вновь сдавило при первом же вздохе. Дракон медленно открывал и закрывал окровавленную пасть, издавая прерывистые хрипы, тёмно-красная дымящаяся кровь сочилась из разверстых ран и проливалась на землю. Чёрная тень стояла над самой его головой и замахивалась сразу двумя руками. Издав тяжкий короткий вскрик, женщина резким сокрушительным ударом опустила оба оружия на голову чудовища. Крылья дёрнулись, судорога прошла по хвосту, и последний вздох растаял в воздухе.

Неужели всё?

Исходящие дымком обгорелые тела стражников и крестьян неподвижно распластались на почерневшей земле у стен жилищ. Крыша одного из домов полыхала с громким треском, дым валил из окошек, на которых лопнули стёкла. Эрик постарался не думать об этом, хотя бы сейчас. В одиночку он всё равно ничего не сможет сделать.

И поспешил вдоль улицы к огромной туше — не терпелось рассмотреть и прикоснуться. Женщина в диковинных доспехах повесила оружие на пояс, подняла руки, и её окутало призрачным золотистым сиянием. Лечебные чары, которые применял Жуан Манетт, выглядели точно так же.

Внезапно началось нечто совсем уж необычайное — золотое сияние разрослось, дрожащие нити света и языки рыжего пламени встали надо всем телом поверженного чудовища. Эрик пораженно застыл. Уж не возрождается ли огнедышащий вновь? Но чешуя и плоть истаивали, растворялись в этом сиянии, улетали вверх хлопьями колышущегося света, и вскоре на земле остались только кости, пятна крови, да несколько переливчатых чешуек.

Победительница дракона остановилась перед останками и склонила голову. Эрик подбежал как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать её тихие слова:

— Зачем, Нааглив? Что мы наделали…

Потом она стянула заляпанный дымящейся кровью стальной узорчатый шлем, тряхнула головой и обернулась. Резкие черты, острые скулы, жёсткие губы, высокий лоб, разметавшиеся вокруг лица взмокшие пряди. Обычное лицо. А вот глаза у неё были странные. Непонятного цвета, застывшие, мертвые и светящиеся.

Не скрывая восхищения, он медленно проговорил:

— Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Она коротко улыбнулась, потом, не глядя, достала из кошеля на поясе маленькую синюю склянку, залпом выпила и зашагала к горящему дому, вскидывая руки:

— Вы же сами не потушите, что с вас взять?

Белые светящиеся струи, от которых повеяло леденящим холодом, сорвались с её ладоней. Пламя на крыше зашипело и изошло паром, неохотно принялось истаивать и съеживаться. Постепенно пожар утих. Крыша наполовину обрушилась, внутри, должно быть, почти все выгорело. Но если кто-то успел спрятаться в подвале, то уж наверняка уцелел.

Женщина отряхнулась, громко выдохнула и зашагала обратно к драконьим останкам. Оглядела Эрика с головы до пят.

— А ты, вижу, не из робких.

— Все равно ж ничего не сделал.

— Остальные до сих пор сидят по подвалам. А ты рвался на битву. Это немалая смелость.

— Ну… надеюсь, что так. Никогда б не подумал, что можно вот так просто убить дракона. Слыхал рассказы, что в Вайтране и ещё некоторых местах бывало такое, но в нашей глуши всё это кажется пустой болтовней.

— Мирмулнир, посеявший ужас над Вайтраном, и впрямь пал. Некоторые из его собратьев тоже. И все от моей руки.

— Вот это да!

— Я Фринхильд из Хелгена, ежели тебе любопытно.

Люди начали показываться из своих дверей; с изумленными воплями примчались близняшки, и их отец сердито потрясал кулаками и что-то грозно приговаривал с крыльца.

— Ура! Ура! Получай, дракон! Ты убила его, да? Да? Ты? Прям сама?

Фринхильд улыбнулась им:

— Я. Ваш батюшка волнуется. Будьте послушны, не огорчайте его.

— Он всегда такой! — отмахнулась Бритта, а Сесиль молвила:

— Я всегда знала, что драконы вернутся. Во сне их вижу иногда, они совсем такие же, как был этот.

— Она всё врёт!

— Это правда! Замолчи!

— Конечно, правда. — женщина стянула громадную черную перчатку с правой руки и потрепала Сесиль по голове. А потом обратилась к Эрику:

— Чем здесь занимаешься?

— Работаю в поле, а еще помогаю отцу — он содержит вон тот трактир на пригорке, — он назвался и в нескольких словах рассказал о своей тоскливой доле, о желании распрощаться с этим глухим городком и податься в наемники ради приключений и путешествий, дивясь собственной болтливости и вниманию незнакомки. Что он несет? Зачем? Драконы лютуют, Братья Бури и Империя вот-вот развяжут войну, в родном городе горят дома и гибнут люди. Может, завтра прилетит ещё один огнедышащий зверь и сожжёт его вместе со всем Рорикстедом. Драконоборица внимательно выслушала, потом спросила, глянув на простенький стальной меч у него на поясе:

— А умеешь обращаться с оружием? Боевой топор в руках держал?

— И топор, правда, не боевой, и вот этот старый отцовский меч. Мой отец, Мралки, был на Великой Войне и научил меня сражаться на мечах и со щитом.

Пока Эрик говорил, Фринхильд прошла вдоль драконьей шеи до середины скелета, ухватила за рукоять тонкий длинный клинок, торчавший из одного из позвонков, и вытянула без видимых усилий. Бритта и Сесиль восхищенно заверещали.

Ещё несколько людей выбрались из укрытий, кто-то громко дивился невиданному скелету, другие охали над сгоревшими крышами и заборами. Раздавался пронзительный плач.

— Видел когда-нибудь такое диво?

— Нет.

— Мечи я ни во что не ставлю. Они слабы. Есть, правда, славные клинки — вроде этого.

Она взмахнула необычно тонким чуть изогнутым мечом, и Эрик увидел, что тот светится, почти как колдовские огоньки, что сияли в её ладонях.

— Бич Драконов. Ковка никчемна, равновесие и вес никуда не годятся, слишком легок и непрочен для доброго оружия, но… — она резко взмахнула рукой, крутанулась вокруг себя и рубанула воздух зазвеневшим клинком. Странный треск пронизал воздух, на лезвии заплясали искры. Снова магия! Девочки запищали громче прежнего.

— Слышишь? Видишь? Крылатые боятся его — он высасывает из них саму жизнь. Славная игрушка. Но таких мечей очень мало и простые наёмники ими не владеют. Выбирай крепкие булавы и секиры — вот верные подруги в бою. Хороши добрые топоры, молоты, луки. А меч… — она презрительно усмехнулась.

Вокруг драконьего скелета постепенно собралась небольшая толпа. Подошли и выжившие стражи, с которыми Фринхильд принялась обсуждать битву.

Из шумящего сборища выступил Эннис:

— В Вайтране я слыхал о той, кто убивает драконов. Её называют «Довакин». Это ты, женщина?

— Да, крестьянин, это я и есть.

Люди смолкли, а потом запричитали с новой силой, жалуясь на явившуюся с неба беду.

— Будьте спокойны. Наш мудрый и славный ярл Балгруф Вайтранский поможет Рорикстеду, — она повысила голос, без труда перекрывая все звуки. — Я лично попрошу его о подмоге для вашего города, но знайте — он и сам в своем милосердии и заботе о людях окажет вам всяческое содействие, едва узнает о том, что произошло здесь сегодня.

Не слушая дальнейших вопросов, она прошла через толпу и двинулась в сторону трактира:

— Это и есть гостиница? Ай, и где моя Королева Альфсигра?

Рорик и Жуан Манетт призвали немедленно разгребать завалы внутри каменных стен сгоревшего дома и готовить похороны для сожженных, но Эрик, как и многие, невольно поворачивал голову вослед драконоборице. Подойдя к крыльцу, она свистнула, и на зов прибежала чёрная лошадь. Женщина привязала ее к перекладине у лестницы, удостоверилась, что та может свободно дотянуться до корыта с водой, потрепала ее густую гриву:

— Вот и поилка, Альфсигра, — и скрылась в дверях. Мралки неохотно последовал за нею.

Позже Довакин вернулась к останкам дракона. Собрала в отдельную суму всю чешую, затем завернула в коровью шкуру несколько больших и мелких костей. Люди отрывались от разгребания обломков рухнувшей крыши и восстановления заборов, подходили посмотреть и расспросить.

Без громоздких доспехов и сапог, босая, в странном коричневом одеянии с косой юбкой и накинутым на голову и плечи платком с недлинным пышным мехом она выглядела уже вполне мирно, но широкие плечи, крепкие натруженные руки с грубыми ладонями, крутые бедра и мускулистые ляжки красноречиво указывали на воинственный образ жизни.

Необычно громкий голос безо всякого напряжения разносился над округой, так что Эрик слышал почти каждое слово сквозь чужие разговоры и чириканье птиц. А Сесиль крутилась рядом с нею, беспрестанно лопоча.

После захода солнца Эрик вернулся в трактир на ужин. Натруженные руки и спина гудели, а перед глазами так и стояли ужасы и печали сегодняшнего дня. Но в трактире всё осталось по-прежнему, только за ближайшим к прилавку столом сидела истребительница драконов, попивала из кружки и заедала пирогом:

— А теперь направляюсь в Маркарт. До сих пор не бывала там, как и в остальном Пределе, кроме одного глухого местечка. Но было это много месяцев назад.

— Там повсюду полно разбойников. Голые скалы, можжевельник, древние руины, Изгои — а больше ничего и нет. Мы ненавидим этих негодяев. Каждый год они грабят нас, честных крестьян. Нападают, тащат урожай, ранят и убивают добрых людей, — с обычной своей суровостью рассказывал Мралки.

— Мне довелось встречаться с Изгоями. Жестоки и сильны. Опасные противники.

Эрик устроился у противоположенной стены; украдкой присмотрелся, как она отрезала очередной кусок пирога черным изогнутым кинжалом – тот источал едва приметное алое свечение.

Теперь глаза драконоборицы стали совсем обычными. Человеческими.

Или это тусклые теплые отблески свечей так играли на лице.

— Тихо тут у вас. Хорошо. А в Вайтране или Рифтене шум и бесконечная болтовня со всех сторон. Хотя я люблю поговорить. Боги всемилостивые, но почему-то каждому в городе у Белой непременно хочется поведать о своих бедах и заботах тихому путнику, то бишь мне.

Эрик бывал в Вайтране всего несколько раз, и то довольно давно, но ему живо помнились окружающие город поместья и поля, конюшни, высокие крепостные стены, случившийся в ту пору каджитский караван и подвесной мост у ворот, лавки со всевозможными товарами, непрекращающийся звон из множества кузней, запах мыловарен, огромные шумные рынки и трактиры с музыкой, самой разной едой и выпивкой. Высохший Златолист богини Кин перед храмом и царящий надо всей округой древний замок ярла. И толпы народа. Люди, которые могли путешествовать и развлекаться. И получать деньги за работу не только в поле. В Вайтран со своими продуктами несколько раз в год ездил Эннис, беря также и урожай с соседских полей, и Эрик с великим любопытством слушал его рассказы о путешествии, выспрашивая всевозможные подробности.

Когда отец удалился на кухню, Эрик подошел к её столу, сел на лавку напротив и вполголоса спросил:

— Так ты связана с Соратниками?

— Есть немного. Хочешь податься в наши ряды?

— Хочу стать наемником. Но неужели меня могут принять в Соратники? Не возьмут. Правда, я и не хотел бы к ним.

— Ну, как знаешь. Меня тоже не желали посвящать, но Кодлак Белая Грива, радостных ему пиров и битв в Чертогах Шора, что-то да разглядел во мне.

— Мы тут слыхали, что Предвестник Кодлак погиб. Стражи рассказывали.

— Да. И отныне Предвестник – я. Если когда-нибудь придешь в Йоррваскр и я тебя вспомню, то, может, замолвлю словечко. Если это поможет. Но учти — без силы, ловкости, отваги нечего там делать.

— Я учился биться на мечах и со щитом. Но больше мне нравятся секиры. По дичи и мелкой живности стреляю без промаха. И отваги мне тоже не занимать! Здесь у нас, на границе с Пределом, всякое случается.

— Они и слушать не станут. К тому же скука в Йоррваскре невозможная. Как вспомню, так сразу тянет зевать.

Но Эрик действительно никогда не хотел в Соратники. Ему вполне по душе приходилось всё, что он знал о бравых воинах Йоррваскра, но вовсе не чувствовал желания быть скованным разными неизбежными в таком месте обязательствами.

Довакин совсем не хотела поведать, как стала Предвестником, зато рассказала об Алдуине, Пожирателе Миров, том, кто воскрешает драконов.

— Я видел второго дракона сегодня — он парил над холмами, потом улетел на север.

— Да, это был Алдуин. Он чует меня, иногда преследует. Пытается запугать. А ты молодец! Наблюдательный.

Подгадав момент, Эрик напомнил, что отец не желает купить ему снаряжение и отпустить на волю, но, возможно, чье-то веское слово заставит его призадуматься.

— Хочешь, чтобы я упросила его?

— Да.

Она внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо:

— Знаешь что. Сиди пока лучше дома.

Назавтра она уехала.

В Рорикстеде похоронили погибших, кое-как восстановили заборы и крыши, на место павших стражников прибыли из Вайтрана новые, а в чёрных проплешинах начала пробиваться нежная молодая трава. Скелет поверженного чудовища, и без того поредевший после того, как Довакин взяла с него кости и всю чешую, растащили люди себе на память. Драконы больше не прилетали к ним, но парила иногда далеко-далеко над краем земли одинокая крылатая тень — может, тот самый Алдуин, а может, просто Эрику хотелось видеть его на месте орла или другой большой птицы.

Шло время. На смену нежной робкой весне пришло столь же робкое ветреное лето. Сесиль тайком пробовала лечить раны и ушибы, и у неё получалось всё лучше.

Ещё в Рорикстед явились иноземные воины, уроженцы хаммерфеллских пустынь. Туманно поведали, что вынуждены остановиться здесь по какой-то личной причине. Заняли две комнаты в трактире и исправно платили за постой и еду с выпивкой.

А еще тайком спросили у Мралки, не появлялась ли в городке молодая женщина-редгардка со шрамами на лице.

Несколько коз принесли потомство. Две курочки вывели и вырастили по две дюжины цыплят — одна прямо под крыльцом трактира, другая в кустах за домом Релдит.

Отец оставался непреклонен. Но теперь он не протестовал против наёмничьей службы и путешествий, но настойчиво предлагал найти работу в городе:

— Тебе бы наняться куда. Наверняка в Вайтране найдется место в какой-нибудь кузне — раздувать мехи, орудовать молотом, пол мести или торговцу в лавке помогать, а может, и при дворе ярла служить. Ты сообразительный, хоть и глупый. В стражу идти не вздумай — времена неспокойные. А уж к Соратникам тем более не смей.

Мысли о службе в городской страже или охранником в богатом доме, о работе на кузне или в лавке какого-нибудь жадного торговца навевали невыносимую тоску.

«Я сам не знаю, чего хочу. И, верно, просто глуп».

После первого сбора урожая Эннис, как всегда, намеревался ехать в Вайтран, и Эрик в этот раз сопровождал его. Они сложили излишек продуктов на телегу, Эннис выбрал нескольких рогатых из своего стада, связал им ноги, усадил между мешков с овощами и кругов сыра, да крепко привязал.

Отправились в путь на рассвете, и выползающее из-за далеких гор солнце светило в лицо.

Мралки, похоже, тревожился, что сын не вернется, и, как вскоре стало ясно, поговорил с Релдит, потому как Эннис намекнул об указании нипочем не отпускать его от себя. Эрик невесело прищелкнул языком:

— Не денусь я никуда, так уж и быть.

По дороге кое-где заметны были следы нападения драконов — обугленные обломки на месте ухоженных домиков, пепел и горелые пеньки там, где раньше звонко шумели рощи.  
Но к ним боги оказались милостивы — не встретилось на пути ни лихих людей, ни диких зверей, только уже на подступах к Вайтрану их остановил ведший закованного в кандалы преступника имперский конвой. Воины осмотрели телеги, спросили имена путников и куда те направляются.

— Ничего не взяли, надо же! Даром что имперцы! — Эрик решил, что с них непременно возьмут за проезд, но конвоиры и впрямь не спросили денег и не тронули продуктов, лишь напутствовали: Ступайте и живите во славу Императора Тита Мида Второго и ярла вайтранского Балгруфа Старшего!

— А что имперцы? Попадись нам Братья Бури, обчистили бы до нитки, поди. А мне еще и тумаков отвесили б или чего похуже.

— Ты простой человек и честный трудяга.

— И что с того? Не нравятся они мне. Если этот их Ульфрик, или как там его, выгонит имперцев, то и нам с Релдит, поди, придется покинуть эти земли. А куда нам податься?

В Рорикстеде все жители были нордами, кроме Жуана Манетта, Релдит и Энниса. Высокой эльфийке Релдит и Эннису-редгарду порой доставалось за происхождение, но только от редких путешественников — односельчане добро к ним относились. Эрик подумал, что отец прав — он и впрямь совсем ничего не знает о суровой жизни вне родных мест.

На подступах к Вайтрану тоже потрудились драконы — пепелище на месте когда-то богатой фермы, обгорелые человеческие останки и почерневшие кости, а дальше по дороге следы гари на земле и у самой вершины Западной Сторожевой башни.

Город встретил гомоном толпы и людской суетой, звоном молота в кузне, запахами горячей еды и пыли — здесь, похоже, никто не боялся драконов и войны. Торговцы на рынке и в трактирах охотно разобрали их товар, так что на следующий день можно было ехать обратно, и заночевать они собрались в трактире в самом центре города.

Эннис задержался в заведении лесного эльфа поболтать с какими-то своими знакомцами, а Эрик долго бродил по Вайтрану, осматривая все вокруг. Заглянул в оружейную лавку при кузнице, не спеша обошел рынок, зашел к неприветливому бретонцу, с любопытством потоптался у добродушной пожилой алхимички. Прошел мимо Йоррваскра, невольно прислушиваясь ко вдохновенной проповеди жреца Талоса и к веселым голосам из-за стен пиршественного зала Соратников. Сумерки опустились на город, и неохота была расхаживать дальше, так что Эрик вернулся в шумный многолюдный зал трактира, полный манящих запахов, оживленных голосов и музыки.

Он прошелся по просторному залу, вглядываясь в лица людей. Некоторые теперь были ему знакомы. Молодые болтушки оживленно переговаривались, сидели у очага и за столами воины в доспехах и почтенные жены, задорно пел и играл на лютне бард, а у прилавка, заметный среди прилично одетых горожан, расположился тщедушный мужичок в темном поношенном балахоне.

Эрик высматривал товарища, и проходил мимо барда как раз когда тот доиграл. Некоторые из слушателей захлопали, а певец неожиданно — и весьма недружелюбно, обратился к Эрику:

— Эй! Вижу, ты тут недавно. Учти, все девицы здесь очарованы мною и только мною. Ищешь с кем познакомиться — ступай в другое место.

Эрик застыл от удивления. Не хватало только нарваться на драку, да еще без малейшей причины.  
— Ты понял?

— Завтра мы с другом все равно уезжаем домой.

— Я посмотрю.

Бард отвернулся, а Эрик последовал дальше, чеша в затылке.

Весьма смущенный Эннис обнаружился за столиком в темном углу в обществе смуглокожей темноволосой девушки. Та мигом обратила внимание на Эрика:

— Это и есть твой приятель? Привет!

— Здравствуй.

Мягкие темные губы девушки тронула улыбка, но глаза оставались холодны. Она, наверное, была необыкновенно красива на свой хаммерфельский лад, а обнаженные плечи и открытая полная грудь будто источали полуденный летний зной. Голос оказался глубоким и проникновенным:

— Да ты красавчик. Только не помешало б умыться. Хочешь, принесу кувшин с водой? А как насчет выпивки и еды? Чего ты хочешь?

От голоса и взгляда незнакомки его бросило в жар. Он глянул на молчаливого струхнувшего товарища и решил, что эта девушка со многими встречными разговаривает в подобном духе. Возможно, в трактирах больших городов принято так обходиться?

— Я хочу…

— Не слушай Садию, добрый человек. А то сам не заметишь, как окажешься в Храме Мары, — звонко произнесла проходившая мимо рыжеволосая тонкая дева с венком полевых цветов на голове. Днем он видел её на улицах с цветочной корзинкой в руках.

Девицы рассмеялись, но поглядели друг на друга с явным раздражением. Редгардка Садия молвила:

— Война того и гляди начнется, к тому ж еще и драконы. Каждый день как последний, знаешь ли, Изольда.

Эрик переглянулся с молчавшим товарищем. Спросил:

— А вы здесь видали драконов? Три луны назад один из них едва не сжег Рорикстед.

— Ужасно! — воскликнула Изольда и прикрыла рот ладонями, а Садия лишь спросила:

— Едва? И что же ему помешало?

— Фринхильд Хелгенка пришла и убила его.

— А! Вот как! — выдала одна негодующе и хлопнула в ладоши, вторая же промолчала с поджатыми губами.

— Здесь она часто бывает? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Эрик. Собеседницы мигом ощетинились, и рыжая цветочница раздраженно молвила:

— Так ты знаешь эту… эту… А тот зверь не подпалил ли ей шкурку?

— Не-а, ничуть не подпалил.

— Не приди драконоборица вовремя, нас сейчас здесь не было б. Дракон нас всех сжег бы и сожрал, — добавил Эннис, похоже, от удивления вспомнив человеческую речь.

Но городских дев не волновали какие-то там драконы. Изольда фыркнула:

— Зато она мнит о себе невесть что, эта драконоборица!

Эрик потоптался на месте, прикидывая, как поступить, чтобы вздорный бард не прицепился к ним, а рыжая красавица продолжала:

— Если Микаэль играет то, что ей не по нраву, она велит заткнуться! Как только смеет!

Бард как раз запел что-то веселенькое, ему захлопали и стали подпевать.

— Нет голоса чудеснее, чем у него, — убежденно заявила Изольда.

Эннис промямлил:

— Э-э-э… Ну, может и так.

— Понимаете, добрые люди, Довакин заявляется сюда только чтоб скупить всю соль да надавать тумаков Микаэлю и Утгерд. Как можно бить Микаэля? Все его любят. Правда, наша унылая вдовушка Карлотта и дочка ярлова советника не нарадуются на эту хелгенку, а многим она постоянно грубит. Руки распускает, когда вздумает. Ишь, тан, Предвестник, в замке жила! Таскается по городу вместе с ужасной Эйлой и близнецами-громилами. Пьют, громко поют, хохочут да гремят мечами. Воображают, наверное, что все должны их бояться, раз они главные Соратники и при оружии.

Эрик подумал, что Микаэль наверняка бит не единожды самыми разными людьми, а для впечатлительной цветочницы вооруженные и шумные воины непременно выглядят недобро, особенно если на досуге поколачивают сладкоголосого певца. Это показалось презабавным, и он сквозь смех спросил:

— А их боятся?

Изольда как-то смутилась и поджала губы. Потом быстро промолвила:

— Чего смеешься? Я вот не боюсь.

— Да тебе ж они ничего не сделают! — убежденно заявил Эрик. — Даже у нас говорят, что Соратники славные и честные воины, зла не чинят и слабых в обиду не дадут. А ты молодая дева.

— Мало ли что говорят, особенно у вас там в деревне. Да только в полнолуние над Йоррваскром слышен иногда собачий вой, а собак я там нигде не видала. О всяком толкуют.

Микаэль допел об обезглавленном Рагнаре, слегка поклонился, отложил лютню и подошел вплотную к Эрику:

— Я же тебе сказал не высовываться. Не подходить к моей девушке.

Эрик расправил плечи, скрестил на груди руки и уставился в лицо вздорному певцу, заметив, что ощутимо шире его в плечах. Эннис поднялся и встал рядом.

— Я и не подходил. У тебя неудачный день сегодня?

Изольда пискнула:

— Микаэль, ты что? Мы просто говорили!

Садия молчала. Другие находящиеся рядом с любопытством притихли, но тут входные двери неспешно отворились, и воздух во всём помещении зазвенел тишиной — грузно ступая тяжеленными сапогами, вошла женщина и низким раскатистым голосом прогудела:

— Привет вам, добрые дети Скайрима и иных земель.

Присутствующие разом оживились:

— Проходи, располагайся. Только что тебя вспоминала.

— Здравствуй, друг мой.

— Мой любимый собутыльник! Пришла, наконец!

— Как жизня, Довакин? Как в Йоррваскре? А у Балгруфа за столом? Сюда почаще заглядывай!

— Привет тебе, Соратник.

— Где такие доспехи откопала? Эльфийского посла ограбила?

— Эй-эй, ты мне обещала выпить на спор!

Бард затих и как будто ощетинился. Довакин поздоровалась с каждым, кто её приветствовал, успела раскланяться и пожать несколько рук, хлопнула по спине пьяненького мужичка в темном балахоне, бросила кому-то пару веселых слов и обратилась, наконец, к смущенному барду. Ласково пропела:

— Микаэль, дружище. Мой лучший, так сказать, друг в этом городе и окрестностях. И не прячься от меня по углам.

Кто-то засмеялся, а бард насупился пуще прежнего.

— Иду это я в вечерней тиши из Йоррваскра домой, звезды светят, светлячки парят над цветами. Дай, думаю, зайду в любимый трактир. И тут слышу! Что я слышу? Уже не единожды тебе говорила не петь эту чепуху, когда я в городе. Всего лишь не петь про Рагнара. Многие почему-то любят эту песню, но не я. Твое невнимание делает мне больно, понимаешь?

— Я за тобою не слежу.

— А я кошачий караванщик, в таком случае. Не ты, так твои девицы последят.

Микаэль вздохнул и тихо процедил:

— Бить будешь?

А Изольда, подойдя вплотную к обидчице, решительно заявила:

— Не смей его трогать, ты!

Фринхильд расхохоталась. И смеялась, пока не разглядела Эрика с Эннисом. Тут же забыв о незадачливом барде и его подруге, подкатилась к ним и хлопнула Энниса по плечу, да так, что тот слегка пошатнулся:

— Ребята, это же вы? Из Рорикстеда? Эннис и Эрик, верно? Я помню вас.

— Ты права, хелгенка.

Она облачилась в совсем уж необыкновенные доспехи — травяная зелень с золотом, тонкие пластинки, тепло сияющие при свете очага переливы цветов. Изощренная и очень дорогая работа.

Сообразив, что драки не будет, люди отвернулись и загалдели как прежде. Драконоборица напутствовала вослед барду:

— Микаэль, душенька, играй «Век произвола». И пой, как никогда в жизни. А ты, Изольда, не реви.

Бедняга подхватил свою лютню, перебрал струны и старательно запел. А красавица Изольда скрылась в толпе.

Садия тоже куда-то испарилась, а Фринхильд поболтала с ними, как со старыми знакомыми, поведала, что зашла совсем ненадолго, кратко расспросила о причине приезда, об огородных и торговых делах, а потом и впрямь засобиралась домой, не выпив ни капли, не съев ни крошки, но действительно купив немаленький мешочек соли.

Микаэль больше никого не трогал в тот вечер. До поздней ночи люди не расходились, горели очаг и свечи, слышались голоса, смех и тихие напевы. Эрик в попытках уснуть еще долго ворочался на узкой постели в двухместной комнатушке, а тело и голова гудели от впечатлений прошедшего дня.

Наутро они закупили товаров для Мралки и Релдит — медовых сот, привозных сыров, орехов, пряностей, вяленой рыбы, вяленого мяса хоркера, разных вин, меда и эля — всего того, чего не водилось в Рорикстеде и требовалось в трактир и опекунше Энниса. Тот был страшно доволен поездкой и выручкой, и в какой-то момент мечтательно произнес:

— Эх, хороши вайтранские девы!

— Да уж, лучше не бывает.

Отец часто повторял, как обманчива, пуста и опасна бывает девичья красота. Если молодая дева болтлива, в чувствах несдержанна, то и женой хорошей ей не стать — твердил Мралки. Эрик обычно спрашивал, где взять пускай бы даже такую никчемную жену — никакой ведь нет. Отец то бранился, то отвечал, что еще не время. Что сказал бы он, увидев городских девушек — несдержанных, болтливых и любящих выпить в мужском обществе и подраться, Эрик очень хорошо представлял, и это весьма забавляло.

Мысли о городских красавицах не давали покоя. В конце концов, он решил, что Фринхильд Хелгенская нравится ему гораздо сильнее Садии или Изольды Вайтранки, хотя все они одинаково недоступны. Он сжал кулаки и тяжко вздохнул. Ему пока не довелось коснуться даже девичьей руки, не говоря уж о чем-то большем.

На обратном пути встретился каджитский караван. Как и в городских лавках, у них имелись простенькие доспехи и нехитрое оружие. Эрик со всех сторон оглядел каждый предмет, но ничего не взял. Для жизни искателя приключений или наемника эти доспехи казались хлипкими, не было ни одной крепкой булавы или секиры. Эннис следил за ним, очень стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее.

В следующие месяцы осени они еще несколько раз возили урожай в Вайтран, и боги по-прежнему благоволили им.

Садия очень заинтересовалась Эннисом. Слово за слово выяснила о его занятиях на ферме, о достатке и отношениях с Релдит и другими односельчанами. Эннис, в свою очередь, воодушевленно и подолгу говорил о ней, таскал полевые цветы в подарок и просто витал в облаках. Девушка же украдкой поглядывала на Эрика и иногда подмигивала.

Наконец, все это ужасно надоело, и Эрик напомнил товарищу об алик’рских воинах в рорикстедском трактире.

— Уж не Садию ли они ищут?

Тот долго молчал под его взглядом.

— Мы ничего не знаем. Хотя шрамы у нее есть.

— Не знаем. Но если решишь привести ее в свой дом, заранее предупреди об этих воинах. Вдруг она передумает.

Он мрачно промолчал. Эрик продолжил:

— Просто намекни, что в Рорикстед захаживают ваши вооруженные родичи, и посмотрим, что выйдет.

Эннис вновь не ответил и призадумался, потом нехотя кивнул:

— Так и быть, вечером скажу.

На слова о воинах-хаммерфельцах красивая редгардка никак не ответила. А назавтра утром прошла мимо и не посмотрела в сторону Энниса. Тот и глазам не поверил.

— Видишь. Похоже, ей нужно было выбраться из города и где-то спрятаться.

— Все-то ты знаешь! — в расстройстве и гневе воскликнул Эннис.

Даже по возвращении в Рорикстед и время спустя он продолжал кручиниться. Привязанность оказалась сильнее, чем надеялся Эрик.

Шли дни. Весь урожай был собран, осталось лишь перепахать поля. Жизнь тянулась своим чередом, но однажды привычное неторопливое течение оказалось сорвано.

Двое ввалились в двери, громким топотом и резкими хмельными голосами вдребезги разбив густую томную тишину теплого вечера.

Довакин первым делом едва не опрокинулась в большой очаг, споткнувшись об него, но спутник проворно удержал ее сзади за юбку доспехов. Она ладонями уперлась в невысокую стенку очага. С усилием выпрямилась, пошатнулась и завопила:

— У меня больше нет бровей?! Сэм, нету, да-а-а?

— Нету, — весело ответил Сэм, и они ухватились друг за друга и в обнимку поплелись вперед.

Эрик прибирал стол после трапезы вайтранских стражей и едва успел смахнуть последние крошки, как на лавку перед ним спиной к столу шумно приземлилась совершенно пьяная драконоборица. Водрузив локти на край столешницы и оглядевшись, она решительно объявила:

— А ну подать мне… хы-ы-ы… все что есть! Эй, человек! Эй! А, это ты тут! Подай чео-нить!

— Ну, здравствуй, — немного невпопад ответствовал Эрик.

— Ах, это же ты!

Нежным движением голодной медведицы она ухватила его за ворот сокрушительно крепкой рукой и дохнула в лицо вином. От нее пахло сырыми грибами, полевыми цветами, мокрой псиной и еще чем-то неуловимым. Спутник, оказавшийся плюгавым неумытым мужичонкой в темном грязном балахоне, подкатился следом:

— Шли мимо, а тут глядим — заведение!

Вслед за ними явился воодушевленный Эннис. Фринхильд выпустила Эрика и принялась старательно перекидывать ноги через лавку.

— Будешь пить с ними?

— Не отказался бы повеселиться!

— За чей же счет?

— Она заверила, что все оплатит, но слишком смешно это звучало. Скажи отцу, что заплачу за себя. Только бы Релдит не осерчала.

Гости уже устроились — Сэм во главе, а Фринхильд одна заняла целую лавку. Шум привлек хаммерфельцев, и они, перекинувшись несколькими словами с Сэмом, принялись рассаживаться за столом.

Отец забеспокоился:

— Не нравится мне это. И Энниса привели! Что скажет Релдит, если его опоят?

Но все же выслушал, чего гости желали выпить и съесть и чем собирались платить. Заметив, что Эрик не прочь к ним присоединиться, негромко наказал:

— Ты здесь сидеть и пить с ними не будешь.

Но слова не остались неуслышанными:

— Папаша, не позорь своего сына! — голос драконоборицы безо всякого напряжения громко разнесся над столами, а закованный в черный металл кулак с сокрушительным треском опустился на застонавшую столешницу. Сборище с любопытством притихло. Мралки открыл было рот, но так ничего и не ответил.

— Эрик сядет со мной, понятно? А то что еще за… Иди сюда, милый друг. Садись ко мне!

— Я должен принести вам еды, Фринхильд. И я скоро вернусь.

Это ее немного уняло, и Эрик удалился на кухню. Горячего для трапезы в вечерний час уже не осталось, так что он отнес гостям остывший яблочный пирог, на который они набросились так, будто не ели дня три. Затем нагрузил большое блюдо сыром, хлебом, яблоками, перечислил в расходной книге все продукты. Но отец сам отнес кушанья, гневно велев прибраться в кухне.

Эрик раздраженно возился с очагом и посудой, пока гости не затребовали его обратно.

— Наконец-то! Садись сюда, рыжий! — Фринхильд замахала руками, и более чем охотно Эрик сел рядом с нею.

Сэм налил в большой бокал вина, потом меду, потом эля и протянул ему.

— Нет. Такое я не пью.

Сэм и слушать не хотел:

— Не-не-не! Как это так! Ничего не знаю, пей!

Постепенно он перестал замечать, что пьет и чем заедает. Довакин говорила много и заплетающимся языком, так что скоро Эрик уже почти не улавливал смысла.

Мралки со все большим неодобрением поглядывал на шумное сборище. Гости вдвоем проглотили непомерно много еды и вина, остался лишь эль в одном из кувшинов. Эрик не поднимался помочь отцу, потому что ноги не слушались, все плыло и раскачивалось перед глазами, а женщина в диковинных доспехах и ее невзрачный спутник все не желали умолкать. Хаммерфельские воины не отставали от них ни в выпивке, ни в громкости голосов.

Фринхильд долго и старательно что-то втолковывала одному из них, и Эрик различил слова:

— Да правильно я все делаю… сделаю! Все будет, как я решу, понимаешь? А он может мне что угодно говорить. И про стражников, и что-о-о… что угодно, да!  
Тот прогудел в ответ нечто неразборчивое.

— Ну ни… ничо, все равно он потом еще скажет, что без Драконорожденного песня получится… а-а-а, наоборот, с Драконорожденным песня… Пускай это сделает Драконорожденный, так песня выйдет… ы-ы-ы… А! В общем, все равно, без меня он обойтись не сможет, хоть я и буду… э-э-э… ну ладно, вы все равно не поймете!

Они как-то сразу перешли на рассказы о походах и всевозможные байки.

Время шло за полночь. Эрик больше молчал. Он порядком сомлел и едва не начал засыпать, как вдруг его ухватили за ворот рубахи.

Дыхание драконоборицы все так же пахло вином и луком, от ладоней и волос отчетливо несло мокрой псиной, горькими травами, грибами и чем-то непонятным.

Сэм и алик’рцы ликующе загудели.

— Это самый красивый мальчик из всех, кто мне здесь встречался, — во всеуслышание объявила Фринхильд, да с таким удивлением, будто впервые его увидела. Эрик хотел что-нибудь промямлить, но не нашел слов.

— Самый красивый. Да! — хватка бледных мозолистых ладоней стала крепче.

Сэм резко расхохотался, и женщина громко шикнула на него:

— Молчать! Я подарю тебе кое-что, рыжий.

— Хех! Подари! — Эрик весело хлопнул рукой по столу.

— Щедрость проснулась в Довакине. Невиданное дело! — не переставая смеяться, изрек Сэм.

— Молчать!

Она сняла с головы серебряный обруч с голубыми каменьями и нахлобучила на лоб Эрику.

— Это обруч архимага Савоса Арена, — как бы между прочим заметил Сэм и отпил из кружки. Шумно занюхал рукавом и заел последним куском эйдарского сыра.

Фринхильд сощурилась, пошевелила губами. Наконец, выплюнула:

— Да чтоб тебя!

Обруч вернулся на прежнее место, а взамен на шею Эрику легло серебряное ожерелье.

— Это амулет архимага Савоса Арена, — равнодушно сказал Сэм и принялся разрезать яблоко кинжалом и отправлять куски в рот.

— А-а-а-а… — задумчиво протянула Фринхильд, похоже, не в силах придумать, что делать дальше, и, мучительно поразмыслив, вернула ожерелье себе. Вытащила из-за пазухи очередной амулет — из нескольких клыков и продолговатой пластинки на кожаном шнурке, но и тут заботливый Сэм не преминул заметить:

— Да про это даже и говорить не буду.

Амулет скрылся из виду.

— А, ладно, ничо тебе не подарю, рыжуля. Разве только…

Она притянула его еще ближе, и их губы встретились. Жадно обняла, на что Эрик ответил с не меньшей страстностью. Как же давно он этого хотел…

Черная узорчатая броня на ощупь оказалась обжигающе ледяной, холод острыми шипами пронизал плоть до костей, но ладони и губы Довакина были горячи. Прикосновение острого металла к груди напоминало глоток самого студеного зимнего ветра, но Эрик не мог и не хотел разомкнуть объятия.

Присутствующие вновь подняли веселый гомон, захлопали в ладоши, застучали кружками по столам. Эрик прежде не целовался, и, похоже, Фринхильд поняла это — ее губы и язык стали настойчивей, а цепкие пальцы больно сжали кожу на ребрах, а затем и пониже поясницы. Это длилось, должно быть, целую вечность — пока Эрик не начал замерзать и задыхаться.

Потом они танцевали посреди зала, рядом с самым очагом, под нестройное пение Сэма, Энниса и хаммерфельских воинов. Играть было некому, да и ноги порядком заплетались. Фринхильд держалась крепче, а ее тяжелые черные сапоги так и громыхали по полу в опасной близости от его ступней. Они сделали круг по залу, едва не упали в очаг, опрокинули стул, уронили пару пустых тарелок. Потом вновь долго целовались, сидя на лавке и цепляясь друг за друга.

В какой-то момент удушающие объятия разомкнулись. Сэм потянул Фринхильд за руку, шепча что-то на ухо. Она осмотрелась и захохотала.

— А-ха-ха, сделаем! Ой, денежки!

На стол перед Эриком посыпалось золото. Вытряхнув чуть ли не половину сумки, Фринхильд с трудом поднялась, затопала нетвердыми ногами и вдруг громко затянула песнь о Довакине.

Сэм наклонился к нему и совершенно трезвым голосом произнес:

— Похоже, твоя жизнь скоро круто изменится. А может, и нет.

И тихо хмыкнул. Затем прежней пьяной походкой заковылял к выходу, поймал Фринхильд за плечи и подхватил ее веселую хмельную песню.

Когда гости вышли, стало заметно тише. Эрик задремал, опершись о стол, но отец разгневанно потряс его за плечо:

— Как ты себя ведешь!

— Я взрослый, — промычал он, едва управляясь с языком.

— Ты еще никогда так не пил! И больше не будешь!

Мралки пребывал в блаженном неведении насчет того, сколько и как часто выпивали его сын с подопечным Релдит. Эльфийка, к счастью, тоже не подозревала, а в ночной темноте всегда несложно сцедить вина и эля из больших бочек за прилавком или в подвале.

Отец продолжал:

— Обниматься с бесстыжей девицей на глазах у стольких людей!

— Да в этом-то что плохого? Довакин сама захотела.

— А ты не способен подумать, что она наверняка вот так развлекается с первым встречным в каждом трактире? Да уж и не только объятиями, должно быть. Позор, какой позор! Завтра скажут, что она тебя окрутила и сбежала с каким-то грязным бродягой.

Эрик закрыл лицо руками и тяжко вздохнул, потом оперся о стол, медленно поднялся. Отец с великой скорбью вернул ему вздох и протянул кружку с водой. И принялся сгребать со стола целую гору золота, оставленную Фринхильд.

— Выпей воды, и живо за уборку. Подмети. Да не тронь глиняной посуды — сам уберу.

Раскатистые голоса гостей, постепенно затихая, все еще слышались из-за стен. Хаммерфельцы негромко переговаривались; кто-то уже уползал в свою комнату. Эннис дремал, непрочно сидя на стуле.

Среди золота мелькали самоцветы с украшениями — похоже, гостья выгребла из сумы все не глядя. Отец поразглядывал камни на свет, затем выудил ожерелье и несколько колечек, тихо приговаривая:

— Переплатили, надо же, как переплатили! Подсчитаю все до септима и верну лишнее, когда девица проспится. Слышишь, сынок? Всегда будь честным.

— Ага, тем более с те… теми, кто обвешан оружием и убивает драконов, — выговорил Эрик. Все это показалось смешным, и он засмеялся.

От выпитой воды в голове немного прояснилось, и он принялся убирать со столов опустевшие кувшины, кружки и блюда с объедками. Потом взялся за метлу. Жизнь вновь возвращалась к привычному унылому течению.

Но вскоре выяснилось страшное — вместе с гостями пропала Гледа. К ним примчалась Релдит, растолкала подопечного и гневно поведала, что только что увидала, как его собутыльники, вскрыв замок на двери загончика с животиной, вывели одну из козочек, которую драконоборица мигом взвалила себе на плечи и помчалась куда-то в сторону восточных холмов, а ее друг-пьянчужка улепетывал следом. Релдит не стала в темноте преследовать воришек, а на зов о помощи никто не отозвался.

— Вы, пьяные морды, проспите что угодно! Это ж надо! Опоить столько народу лишь затем, чтоб спереть козу! Вот же бесстыдница! — Релдит полыхала от гнева. Эннис, которого она окатила из кружки оставшейся водой, начал стремительно трезветь уже от одного ее крика. Но при попытке встать едва не повалился на пол. Подошел Мралки, и некоторое время они вдвоем с Релдит громко обсуждали и попойку, и несдержанных в выпивке Энниса и Эрика, а уж Фринхильд с ее хитрым знакомцем досталось особенно. Эрик с прихода эльфийки сидел в дальнем темном углу, и у него не было ни желания, ни сил прислушиваться, но все равно он невольно уловил, что отец ругает драконоборицу куда сильнее, чем ее спутника и незадачливых собутыльников. Это забавляло. Мралки, разумеется, видел многое, если не все, из недавних объятий и плясок, и явно не собирался этого забывать в ближайшее время.

Эннис вяло и печально мямлил, обещая немедленно пуститься разыскивать воров, но так и не сумел пройтись не шатаясь. В конце концов они порешили, что отправятся на поиски с рассветом, а может, и к полудню, а Мралки намекнул, что воровка оставила в уплату лишние деньги и драгоценности, так что наверняка явится за ними, нужно только подождать.

Назавтра Эрика настигло похмелье, к счастью, совсем не такое сильное, как ожидалось, а Эннис, проснувшийся, кажется, позже всех в Рорикстеде — небывалое дело — и впрямь засобирался идти разыскивать пропажу. Пересчитав стадо и увидев, что украдена самая лучшая коза, его обожаемая, послушная, смирная и красивая Гледа, он пуще прежнего воспылал гневом и собрался на поиски так быстро, как только смог. Эрик пытался остановить его:

— Подумай, где ты будешь их искать? Фрин… то есть та вздорная девица вооружена до зубов, у нее крепкие доспехи и острые клинки, да хватает прыти управляться со всем этим. Тебе все это известно. Магия! Она знается и с магией! Испепелит тебя, как тот дракон. У тебя даже меча нету.

— Одолжу у алик’рцев.

— И как управишься с ним? Ты даже на палках не научился драться. Довакин вернется, я уверен.

— Чтобы подарить тебе еще один милосердный пьяный поцелуй, да? С чего вдруг ей возвращаться? Пока я буду тут сидеть и ждать, мою красавицу пустят на мясо или запрячут невесть куда!

Все же он согласился, что, если уж отыщет воришек, то подходить с требованием вернуть Гледу по меньшей мере неразумно. Для начала следует расспросить всех в городке и по дороге на восток. К вечеру он вернулся, расстроенный и злой, и сообщил всем пожелавшим его выслушать, что украденная коза продана великану, тому самому, что живет на восточных холмах. Прохожие поделились увиденным: один приметил, как при свете восходящих лун подгулявшие женщина и мужчина вели животинку и на всю округу распевали «Век произвола», другой встретил их уже без рогатой, но выслушал от Довакина развеселую байку о том, как та торговалась со случайно встреченным великаном за козу и до чего выгодно сумела продать. Вдалеке на холмах Эннис и впрямь заметил их: огромный косматый мужик вел за собой мелкую скотинку. Он приблизился удостовериться, что это действительно Гледа, но вплотную подходить не стал.

— Раз уж она отдала покражу великану, пускай сама и забирает! — постановил Рорик. — А то не ровен час, как великан разобьет тебя в труху, парень.

Вскоре Довакин вернулась — пять или шесть дней спустя, в прохладный ветреный полдень с соседнего поля донеслись возмущенные возгласы и громкий хохот. Оторвавшись от пахоты, Эрик увидал рядом с Эннисом девушку в черных доспехах и рогатом шлеме.

В Рорикстеде только и судачили о нашумевшей попойке, особливо о том, как Эрик целовался и плясал с истребительницей драконов. И как она позже увела любимицу Энниса. К вящему неудовольствию Мралки и Релдит, злословцы успели выдумать всякого, чего, по воспоминаниям Эрика, вроде бы и не происходило.

— Говорю же, не помню ничего, мужик. Ха-ха-ха, коза? Где эта коза? Первая красавица твоей фермы, говоришь?

Она согнулась от хохота.

— Ты украла ее!

— Ха-ха-ха! Ты хоть знаешь, куда я тогда отправилась?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь, женщина? Тебе ли не помнить! А если позабыла, то, пока не вернешь покражу, не скажу, чего ты по пьяни мне растрепала о своих делах.

— Да ты что? Как страшно! — и она вновь залилась хохотом.

Эрик подошел к ним:

— Здравствуй, воительница.

— О, мой рыжий друг! Милый, куда я пошла тем вечером? Со мной тогда приходил подозрительный грязный оборванец. Или не приходил. Я точно была здесь дней пять назад? Или когда-то там недавно? Эннис уверяет, что я украла у него козу.

Ну вот, она ничего не помнит. Эрик ощутил разочарование — похоже, в последние дни сам он слишком часто вспоминал ее цепкие руки и касания горячих губ. Но если деревенские болтуны расскажут ей еще и все, что успели насочинять, кому-нибудь точно не поздоровится.

— Мы пили вместе. Мы… ну…

— Была! И куда я потом ушла, видел? Мне уж говорят, что собиралась жениться, да никто не признается, на ком.

Она все смеялась. Злой и надутый Эннис продолжал:

— Неважно это, на ком ты женилась! Мою красавицу мне верни! Ты продала ее великану, что живет на восход за холмами.

— Что за вздор! Я не умею торговать с великанами. Я с ними и общаться не умею. Их проще убить, нежели с ними договориться, уж поверь.

— Все равно моя Гледа у него. Женщина, почто не веришь мне?

Она негодующе взмахнула руками:

— Все-все, не донимай! Взгляну на твою рогатую и решу, стоит ли ее вернуть.

Эннис недовольно заголосил.

— Успокойся, Эннис! А у меня обещанный мне магический посох увели, понимаешь? Который стоит больше, чем вся ваша деревня. Видишь, кругом обман.

Эннис заявил, что, ежели ему не вернут пропажу, он нажалуется ярловым стражникам, но без особого воодушевления. Фринхильд и не глянула на него, зато вновь обратилась к Эрику:

— Дружок, говоришь, мы пили вместе? Только пили?

— Не только, — выдал Эрик и едва не сказал о большем, но Фринхильд уже положила ему на плечи руку, закованную в тяжелую ледяную тьму. Тут Эрик впервые подумал, что пьяненький Сэм почему-то совсем не боялся этого ошеломляющего холода. В чем же дело?

— Ты со мной, значит, не ходил за этой козой?

— Нет.

— Похвально. А чем же мы занимались?

— Ели. Много разной еды. Вдоволь выпивки. Еще мы с тобой плясали, обнимались и целовались.

— А кроме этого? ..

— Потом вы со знакомцем ушли прочь, распевая хмельные песни.

— И все? — разочарованно протянула она, потом опомнилась и захихикала, как маленькая девочка. — Ты просто прелесть!

Эрик никак не мог понять, глумятся ли над ним. Похоже, смутить эту особу почти невозможно. А она сама посмеется над чужой робостью?

— Ты ведь впервые целовался, — утвердительно произнесла она и хитро улыбнулась.

Эннис слушал их разговор со все большим недовольством:

— Эй, хорош! Ты идешь за моей козой?

— Укажи, где она.

— Стоянка великана вон за теми холмами. Иди к югу от восхода по левой тропе. Та дорожка ведет почти до его логова, но он далеко, наверное, уходит с того места. Вот только…

— Довольно. Там сама разберусь.

— Ну как знаешь.

И она зашагала к трактиру. Переглянувшись с гневным товарищем, Эрик последовал за ней.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть с дороги и перекусить. У твоего отца найдется горячий обед?

— Конечно же! Ты и впрямь ничего не помнишь из нашей попойки?

— Не-а. Этот проходимец Сэм давно начал донимать своим спором, с тех пор, как… ну, не важно. Уж думала согласиться — у него подозрительное имя, и все это весьма любопытно, а потом долго не хаживала в гости к Хильде, где он сидел. Некоторые из тамошних рож меня ужасно раздражают, как ты мог заметить, в Йоррваскре таких рож нету, там все свои. Пускай и скучновато иногда. А еще я хожу к Балгруфу на застолья… В общем, после удачного дела заглянула уж точно набить морду Микаэлю или той глупой страшной бабе, и вот что получилось. С битьем в этот раз придется повременить.

— Мне тоже захотелось поколотить Микаэля, хоть мы и говорили один раз.

Она ударила себя по ляжкам, потом выставила правую руку вперед, и Эрик хлопнул ладонью по ее ладони.

— Бедняга Микаэль! Вечно ему достается! Ума боги не дали, так что уж теперь.

— Ах, где моя Королева Альфсигра! Слушай, я ведь приходила без лошади, только с тем выпивохой? Точно?

— Насколько я понял, да.

— А то, боюсь, не съела ли лошадку в беспамятстве… ой, то есть, не потеряла ли! Ну да она наверняка в вайтранской конюшне.

Фринхильд поднялась по лестнице.

— А мне отец так и не дозволяет податься в наемники, — вслед ляпнул Эрик. Она обернулась у самой двери, молвила без улыбки, но ласково:

— Я поговорю с ним.

И Эрик остался стоять у крыльца, так и не найдя повода зайти. На поле дожидались плуг с волами, а в голове эхом звучали слова этой странной девушки. Решив, что Мралки ни за что не станет слушать столь глубоко упавшую в его глазах драконоборицу, Эрик вернулся к работе. Солнце надежно спряталось за набежавшими серыми тучами, ветер шелестел в желтеющей траве, в загоне мычали коровы, а волы спокойно тащили плуг. Все оставалось как прежде.

Через некоторое время Эрик пришел обедать, и, заслышав его, Фринхильд вышла из комнаты. Босая, в том самом мешковатом наряде с бахромой, в котором когда-то собирала кости дракона, она села напротив. Мралки хозяйничал в кухне, алик’рцы не показывались из комнат, лишь в дальнем углу сидел за своей трапезой одинокий стражник.

— Скоро и сюда придет зима. Все поля и холмы Предела с утра покрыты инеем. Иду, иду, а в холмах кругом бело, да можжевеловые ягоды сплошь в искорках. Ты сам, конечно, знаешь. Работа в поле заканчивается?

Он кивнул:

— На днях все будет завершено, останется лишь смотреть за скотом.

Она отпила из его кружки и поведала тем же обыденным голосом, которым говорила о погоде:

— В сумерках я пойду убивать великана. Он не отдаст Гледу без драки, так что придется его убить.

— Одна? Как так?

— Обыкновенно. Подпалю, скину со скал, утыкаю стрелами и раздроблю голову своей доброй булавой, которая высосет из него душу. А еще отрежу пальцы. Впрочем, можно было бы разорвать его в клочья: переломать руки, вывернуть и вырвать ребра, оторвать голову. Например. Но это просто мирный великан, не стану такого делать. И мне нужна Большая душа.  
На последние слова он предпочел не обратить внимания.

— Э-э-э… Надеюсь, хоть не в таком платье?

— Именно в нем. Тебе чем-то не нравится этот стариковский платочек?

— Ничем не нравится, — твердо заявил он, всем видом стараясь скрыть, как сбилось дыхание, и холодок пробежал по спине. Ему доводилось видеть изуродованные тела людей, волков и даже медведя после встречи с великаном — кровавое черно-красное месиво вместо головы и груди, переломанные вывернутые конечности, торчащие из всего этого осколки костей, пропитавшаяся кровью одежда или шерсть, выпадающие из разорванного нутра розово-алые змеи кишок. И невыносимый тошнотворный запах. — Тебе встречались на дороге жертвы великанов? Разорванные на куски и много хуже? Никогда не видал на них брони.

— Доспехи помешают, нет в них нужды, — невозмутимо ответила Фринхильд. — Великанья дубина все равно убивает с одного удара, несмотря ни на какую броню. Без них я буду быстрее.

— Но у тебя ж ведь нет лука, — внезапно сообразил Эрик. — Я не видел.

— Он всегда со мной. Не лучший из возможных, но неплох.

В ее ладони вскипел окутанный призрачным светом непроницаемый для взгляда иссиня-черный шарик — будто провал в иной мир. В Обливион.

— Это призыв?

Заклинание вспыхнуло и истаяло.

— Ты много знаешь о магии и колдовстве. Слишком много для простого крестьянина. Как и для любого из крестьян. И как будто неглуп.

— Жуан Манетт, наш целитель, много рассказывал мне обо всем этом. У него есть книги. Я и читать умею!

— Что ж, все это похвально, — Фринхильд поднялась со скамьи. — Мралки не сказал? Он обещал купить броню, оружие и отпустить тебя, когда захочешь.

Эрик принялся благодарить, но она просто притянула его к себе. Они долго с жадностью целовались, пока отец не показался из кухни и возмущенным возгласом не спугнул их. Фринхильд со смехом ускользнула в свою комнатушку и не показывалась до вечера.

А перед заходом солнца драконоборица ушла на восточные холмы. Эннис и Релдит ни в какую не желали верить, что раскаявшаяся воровка вообще явится обратно, да еще и с Гледой. Эрик больше думал о том, переживет ли Фринхильд встречу с великаном — на просьбу взять его с собой в качестве второго лучника она ответила:

— Что я скажу твоему папаше, если не вернешься? Козу привела, а дитё не привела, вот же здорово! Сиди пока дома.

— Все равно я хочу помочь.

— На твоих глазах мною был убит дракон. Ты правда считаешь, что какого-то жалкого великана я не одолею?

Она почти нежно коснулась губами его губ и ушла не прощаясь.

Наутро, когда темнота едва начала рассеиваться, стук сапогом в дверь переполошил, наверное, всю округу.

— Редгард и эльфийка дрыхнут, а у вас очаг горит, — как ни в чем не бывало поведала Фринхильд и скинула с плеч на пол несколько звериных шкур. Ее странный наряд оказался заляпан ржавыми брызгами, в руках красовались трехглазый череп тролля и связка горноцветов, лаванды и пушицы, а на явно отяжелевшей суме проступали темно-бурые пятна. Густой запах крови разлился в воздухе. Козочка Гледа вбежала следом и протяжно заблеяла, проскакав вокруг длинного очага и вернувшись.

— Что в твоей сумке?

— Отрезанные великаньи пальцы.

На его немой вопрос она ответила:

— Очень дорого стоят. Меня увлекает все дорогое и ценное. А этот череп великан тоже таскал с собой. Посмотри, какая прелесть! Ну правда же? Обожаю черепа.

Усталости не наблюдалось в ее облике. И она, не обращая внимание на клюющего носом Эрика, говорила, говорила, говорила… А с рассветом, прихватив на руки козочку, отправилась на соседний двор, и Эрик вышел следом — пора было таскать воду. Эннис немало удивился возвращению похитительницы с покражей. Вернув Гледу и коротко с ним переговорив, Фринхильд подошла к колодцу. Эрик наполнил бадью ледяной прозрачной водицей, а драконоборица негромко заговорила:

— Слыхала в Вайтране, что Садия-редгардка сильно заинтересовалась вашим Эннисом. Предостереги его от нее.

— Садия к нему не подходит с тех пор, как узнала о редгардских воинах в Рорикстеде.

— Тогда все нормально. Эта служанка не та, за кого себя выдает. Но это уже не важно.

— Она морочила Эннису голову, а заглядывалась на меня. Я просто предложил рассказать об этих редгардах.

— Ты умный парень. И честный. Мне это нравится.

Вскоре она собралась в дорогу, и на прощание сказала:

— Я вернусь не раньше, чем у тебя появится все нужное для похода.

Мралки сделал, как обещал — они поехали в Вайтран и купили железные доспехи, а к ним окованные железом перчатки и крепкие сапоги.

Довакин будто это почувствовала, потому как вернулась несколько дней спустя. В хмурое туманное утро Эрик стоял, опершись о перила крыльца, когда она подъехала на своей черной лошади.

— Привет тебе, Довакин.

— Привет-привет!

Королева Альфсигра взбила пыль копытами и заржала. Фринхильд ласково похлопала ее по шее, потом спрыгнула на землю. Оглядела его с головы до ног.

— Вижу, ты при доспехах.

Эрик теперь надевал их днем, чтобы привыкнуть, и просто потому что ему так хотелось.

— Рад буду отправиться путешествовать. Хоть сейчас.

Она кивнула:

— Я найму тебя. Выдвинемся сегодня же.

Час был ранний. Должно быть, она ехала всю ночь, иначе доскакала бы еще вечером до ночлега, вместо того, чтобы устраиваться в тумане посреди полей, но ни тени усталости не мелькало на ее лице.

— Да, прекрасно! Отправимся.

— А ты готов ко всем сложностям походной жизни? Долго идти в тяжелых доспехах, с оружием в руках и с полной всякого хлама, ох, то есть, очень нужных вещей сумой?

— Я не горожанин и не знатный. Мы тут ко всему привычны.

— Хорошо, если так. К тому же со временем мы тебе подгоним легкую броню и добрый двуручник, а скорее секиру или молот. Тебе подойдет лучше всего. Стеклянные доспехи, да… О, да, это будет немыслимо красиво, — оглядывая его, мечтательно подытожила Фринхильд.

— За какие же деньги мне их купить? Стеклянные? Что за диковина?

— Да не считай ты эти паршивые деньги! Они сами лезут в руки. А стеклянные доспехи хороши, тебе понравится. Погляди лучше, что у меня теперь есть.

На свет явился посох в виде цветущей красной розы, источающий едва заметное сияние. Непроницаемо-черный шарик плясал над лепестками.

— Сэм Гевен подарил. Старый выпивоха оказался на что-то годен. Можешь сказать папаше, что с таким сокровищем мы точно не пропадем. Хотя у меня пруд пруди самых разных посохов, но вот этот особенно хорош. Понимаешь?

Сэм Гевен. Имя что-то всколыхнуло в памяти. Хмельное веселье, магия, колдовской посох. Догадку он не решился озвучить вслух, а Фринхильд, уж конечно, и без него знала. Но это ничего не значило.

Легкий холодный ветерок повеял со стороны Предела. Совсем скоро выпадет снег, а сейчас туманы над равниной рвались в клочья и истаивали в тусклых лучах неспешно выплывающего из-за скал белесого солнца.

— Тогда пойдем, — просто сказал он.


End file.
